camilacabellofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Lauren Jauregui
Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado is a Cuban-American born singer, better known as member of American girl group Fifth Harmony with Camila Cabello and was one of her's closest friends and bandmates. The pairing name of Camila and Lauren is often called "Camren" (Cam/ila and Lau/'ren'). Trivia * They have matching onesies; Lauren's one is gray whilst Camila's is pink. * Lauren and Camila got the most solos in The X Factor performances. * They are both big fans of One Direction. * They both auditioned in Greensboro, North Carolina. * They both have a younger sister. * They hung out with each other on December 31st, 2012 to January 1st, 2013. They then tweeted a photo of Camila making a funny face and Lauren looking awkward. * Spanish was both their first language. * They live 15 minutes away from each other. * They often switch places with the other girls so they can sit next to each other. * Went to the beach together on valentines day. * They both love to do accents with each other. * They often think the same things at the same time. * They were both the first to release their solo music officially. * They both have a weakness: Lauren for beanies and Camila for bows. * Lauren is the only one who calls Camila Camz. * Camila said if Lauren got arrested for something, she would get arrested for being so sweet. * They sat right next to each other at a The 1975 concert. Controversy * Since 2012 "Camren" (Camila and Lauren) have been rumoured to be in a relationship. In 2016 There was a leaked photo of Lauren and Camila lying on top of each other posted by Dinah (deleted). Later, Dinah's aunt said that Camila and Lauren had been in a relationship and that Lauren was still heartbroken. * Rumours sparked because of the way that the two would look at each other and interact. * Lauren confirmed that they're not in a relationship on Twitter. Quotes about each other * "I love you. You're one of my best friends and I feel like I've know you forever. You're one of the smartest people I know and you're stuning. I've learned a lot from you, just know I'll always be here for you no matter what!" - Camila on Lauren * "Happy 16th Birthday little one(: thank you for always being you and being one of the raddest people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. You're an incredible person and I'm extremely lucky to have you in my life. Thanks for being there to vent with and even though we haven't known each other for even a year yet, I feel like you're the sister God forgot to give me. I love you Camzi(: have a good one babe! ������������#camre''n'" - Lauren on Camila''' * "Happy 17th Birthday to this little nugget right here. I thought this picture was cute so I decided it would suffice. Just wanted to let you know that you're an amazing beautiful person and I'm glad that you've been alive for 17 years and that 2 of them have been spent with the girls and I because idk you're pretty rad and an amazing friend and fun to have around. I hope you have an amazing day and feel as special today as you deserve to feel everyday. Thanks for always being there for me when I need you and for being your wonderful self(: I LOVE YOU CAMZ" - Lauren on Camila * "AWHHHHH YAAAY I LOVE YOU UR CUTE ��������" - Camila on Lauren * "The word I’d use to describe Camila is hmm I’m gonna say cutesy, like also goofy. It’s like both, like the good kind of goofy not the weird kind. Like the cutesy kinda goofy" - Lauren on Camila * "LERN JERGI. ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY. YOU ARE 18. THIS IS THE MOMENT YOUVE BEEN WAITING FOR. IF YOU STUCK YOUR TONGUE OUT IN THE AIR RIGHT NOW YOU COULD PROBABLY TASTE THE SWEET AND PUNGENT FREEDOM OF DRAGONFLY TATTOOS, NOSE PIERCINGS, AND VOTING RIGHTS. we've been through thick and thin in our friendship, and through those thick and thins I've gotten blessed enough to experience you as a person. ive gotten to experience your bomb music taste which I am SO HAPPY YOU INTRODUCED ME TO because we have the best time at concerts bonding over bands and there are so many more to come PRAISE JESUS. i can come to you about anything and expect the pure, honest, rare truth and I'll always be there tell you it'll be okay when you cry on my shoulder when you feel lonely or hurt. I've gotten to see firsthand your incredible sense of justice, when you see that something unfair or wrong has happened, you'll raise your voice and fight for that person with a bravery that I, and many other people (although they might not admit it) wish they had. i love how passionately you fight for what you think is right and everyone should remind you today and everyday that it's a strength and not a weakness. i can't tell you what a comfort it is to know someone like you will stick up for me and have my back, i hope you know i will too. i love you always" - Camila on Lauren * "Super cute candids taken by a random stranger always make good birthday post pics. HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY CAMILA CABELLO. YOU'RE LEGAL NOW YAYYY!!!!!! You are such a beautiful person inside and out and I'm so thankful that I get to call you my friend. Thanks for all the laughs, for being my shoulder to cry on whenever I've needed a friend, for giving amazing sound advice (even though you're just now considered an adult by the government you've been there mentally for a while which I greatly appreciate) I wish you many more years of amazingness and I hope you had the best day with your family. You deserve all the love and happiness the world has to offer and I wish it all upon you for many many years to come. I LOVE YOU CAMZZZZ❤️❤️❤️" - Lauren on Camila * "HAPPY 19TH LAUREN!! i remember the day you auditioned for X factor seeing a beautiful green eyed girl belt out an Alicia keys song so perfectly i feared for my life. i remember telling my mom "that girl can sing!! and she's gorgeous too!!" and then you walked out and i told you i loved your shirt remember? HAHAHA. it's funny how before we even knew how important we were going to be to each other, something in us knew and something in us will always know. i love how fiercely you defend your opinion, i love your strength, your bold independence, and your desire to live life fully. i love that we crack up at each other's jokes even when nobody else gets them- and i love those moments where we get caught up in talking about a band or a book and we get lost in the conversation like two normal girls in high school that aren't about to go do something ridiculous like go to an awards show. i will always be there for you when you need someone to vent to, when you want to talk about the overwhelming underwhelmingness of boys that break our hearts or the overwhelming overwhelmingness of when a kiss leaves your head reeling, when i back you up and you need someone to stick up for you, or when you just need someone to understand- we've done that for each other in the last 3 years and we will do that for each other forevermore. i love you so much !!!! happy 19th lern jergi!!!!! camila" - Camila on Lauren Gallery Category:Friends Category:Females Category:Singers Category:People Category:Fifth Harmony Members Category:Fifth Harmony